Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor configured to convey a sheet supported by a support portion or a sheet supporter and relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus equipped with the sheet conveyor.
Description of Related Art
There have been known sheet conveyors having a configuration for conveying a sheet with high accuracy. For instance, a recording apparatus (a sheet conveyor) having a recording unit and a sheet supply unit is known. The recording unit includes a conveyance roller. The sheet supply unit includes a supply roller. A sheet supplied from a supply tray by the supply roller is conveyed by the conveyance roller. The recording unit and the sheet supply unit are fixed, at opposite end portions thereof in a direction perpendicular to a conveyance direction, to a pair of side chassis. In the recording apparatus, the position of the supply roller is fixed. A pressure plate on which a sheet is placed is urged toward the supply roller, whereby the supply roller comes into contact with the surface of the sheet.
Further, a sheet conveyor having a pendulum supply roller is known. The sheet conveyor includes a supply roller supported by a pivotable arm. The supply roller is urged toward a sheet supported on a supply tray.